The instant invention relates to the detonation art and, more particularly, to a uniquely structured detonator block.
It is well known in the art that, when the primary detonating cord of a two-cord separation detonating system is ignited by the primary detonator, the secondary detonating cord of the system may be separated, damaged or unintentionally detonated with possible catastrophic results.
In the prior art, attempts to solve this problem have included fastening down the detonating cord with a clip and screws, coupled with the use of a removable separation barrier between the primary and secondary detonating cords. It is fair and accurate to say the these prior art attempts have failed.
Therefore, what is presently needed in the art, and is still not available, is a means for permitting the detonation of a primary detonating cord without adversely affecting the undetonated secondary detonating cord.